


As long it’s not kebab

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Ruby gets hurt, Iain realises his feelings.





	As long it’s not kebab

Ruby was enjoying her day off by going to the gym and getting the shopping in. Ruby was on her way back to her flat after taking a short walk. It was a rare weather opportunity to enjoy the outdoors. She stopped to reply a text from her mother, she was busy typing that she didn’t notice a man stumbling around in front of her. She finished her text and looked up and looked at the man in concern. She carefully walked over, so she didn’t startle him. 

“Excuse me sir, are you okay? I am a paramedic.” The man looked at her, ruby could see he was not focused and she noticed he was shaking. Ruby took a step forward and tried to get him to respond.  
“Sir? My name is Ruby, I can help you if can explain what has happened.” The man slurred and made a aggressive shout, ruby took a step back and raised her hands to show she meant no harm.   
“Sir. It will be alright, if you could sit down I can look you over and call for the emergency services.” The man shouted out angrily again, Ruby touched her pocket and felt for her phone. She just had a grip of her phone when the man ran at her and she fell to the ground in a yelp. She struggled to get raise herself when she turned her head, the man was run stumbling away. She shook her head and cursed on what Iain might of said. She carefully stood up and gave a little gasp, she looked down and saw red seeping through her top. She carefully pulled up her top and saw a deep stab wound. She felt a surge of panic before she saw a bench. Ruby carefully made her way to the bench and sat down, she kept the top tightly on the wound. The wound was to deep, she reached for her phone and call 999. 

Iain and Jan just wheeled in a patient and decided to have a quick break before the next call. Jan ordered a coffee, while Iain had a water. They walked together to the reception desk and listened to the usual gossip.   
“Iain any dates around the corner?” Jan asked swiftly. Iain gave a inward laugh. “Nah, I was just grateful to clear my head while I was on my break.” Jan nodded, and gave him a side glance. “Got to be honest me and Ruby has missed you. I don’t mind being paired up with Ruby, but I can tell she prefers her usual partner.” Iain nodded and gave a small smile.   
“I missed you girls too, just happy to be back at work.”  
“So there’s nothing going on between you and Ruby?” Iain gave her a frown. “What? Me and Ruby.... what gave you the idea?” Jan sighed. “You both been through a lot together, glad your friends mind... just thought there was a spark of some sorts.” Iain shook his head. He and Ruby were good friends, don’t get him wrong Ruby is a attractive girl and he can get a little protective in some cases. He didn’t think of a relationship. “Ruby deserves someone better than me Jan.” Jan quirked an eyebrow. “So you have some feelings then?” “Maybe in a way.” Jan smiled and shook her head. 

The doors of ED opened and another set of paramedics came in with another patient.   
“Patient Ruby Sparks, stabbed in local park...” Jan and Iain heads snapped up and watched as the stretcher passed them, Jan’s eyes followed the stretcher with worry and panic. Iain dropped his water on the floor and followed the stretcher. Jan called out to him but he ignored her. The doors ER opened, and he was stood still watching through the glass window. Jan walked next to him and watched their colleagues work on Ruby.   
“She’ll be fine Iain, our Ruby is a fighter.” Iain nodded, but continued to watch. He could feel his stomach go in knots with anxiety. Suddenly Jan’s radio came to life with a call about a patient. Jan looked to Iain and quirked her head. “We need to go, she’ll be fine.” Jan turned and walked slowly waiting for Iain. Iain moved away slowly from the window and walked with Jan, mind set on his partner and friend. 

Iain walked towards the recovery unit. It has been a few hours since the accident and only when he has finished his shift he could see Ruby. She went straight to surgery not long after he and Jan left, luckily the stab wound didn’t hit anything major. He came to her door and looked inside, she was breathing at least. He slowly pressed on the handle and let himself in, he closed the door softly and walked towards the bed. He sat on the vacant chair and watched Ruby sleep. He listened to the heart monitor and gave a sigh of relief knowing she was alright. He looked to her hand and gave his mind a minute, he reached over and held her hand. He felt his eyes water and tried to blink them away. He stroked her hand gently, noticing how small her hand actually were. Ruby gave a groan and tried to open her eyes. 

“Hey, take it easy now.” Iain made sure his voice was quiet. Ruby opened her eyes and turned her head to him. “Hi....” Iain smiled. “You gave us a scare, Jan went whiter than usual.” Ruby gave a little laugh before gasping. “Ow.. better not laugh, sorry for scaring you.” Iain shook his head and smiled. “Only you would apologise for something that you couldn’t help. The main thing is that your okay.” Ruby smiled, she looked down and noticed Iain was holding her hand. Iain noticed that she was looking at their hands and tried to let go. “It’s okay.” Ruby tightened her grip and Iain did the same. “Kinda with I didn't back away from that kiss.” Ruby joked. Iain shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Yeah... I don’t regret that though.” Ruby looked surprised before laying comfortably again. “Maybe you could try again?” Iain looked into Ruby’s eyes, looking for reassurance. “Are you sure?” Ruby nodded. Iain got up slowly and sat on the bed, he looked into her eyes again before kissing her gently. Ruby closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. Iain broke the kiss and smiled down to her. “Still a great kiss.” Ruby giggles and Iain laughs. Iain rests his head on Ruby’s forehead and closes his eyes.   
“Fancy a meal when your better?” Ruby nodded and gave Iain a quick kiss on the lips. “As long it’s not kebab.” Iain laughs and opens his eyes and he feels more like his old self again.


End file.
